Infinity Modes
Infinity Modes is special forms use in story mode as bosses or in few case playable during story. Warriors of Twilight Avenger Crono Status: Playable during certain story battles. *Crono takes the appearance of his EX Mode, but only one of his eyes glow. In EX Mode, he gains the other one's luminescence and a second wing, as well. *EX Gauge regenerates slowly. EX Gauge does not increase on EX Mode. *Massive Speed and Attack increase. *Most attacks have Guard Crush capabilities. *All attacks can now be canceled into each other, even most HP attacks. *Strike, Barrage Blast, and Sortie now have a high chance of causing the Paralyze status for 10 seconds. *Infantry's Bane shoots twice as many bullets, and can be quickly repeated. *All attacks involving Crystals/wind gain the ability to inflict a random status effect upon hitting successfully, and have twice a chance of doing critical damage. Judgment Deryk Status: Playable during certain story battles. *Status: Playable during certain story battles. *Ex Gauge regenerates slowly. Ex Gauge does not increase on Ex Mode. *His physical attacks are fueled with the elements of fire and lightning. *Massive Attack and Magic increase. *His magical attacks have more range. *Ullr's Shield doubles his defense increase. Yuan Unlock: Clear Nelo Must Die. *All of Yuan's stronger attacks will distort parts of her body into a light-based entity and all of her summon assumes a white-out color palette; Cosmetic. *Infinite Ex Meter (R+ on neutral to activate/deactivate). Ex Gauge regenerates over time if Yuan's Ex Gauge somehow depletes. *Permanent Antibody and Sanctus. *Just-Block Guard has random chance of bouncing back effect of attack blocked (i.e: blocking an attack with Iai Strike will inflict Iai Strike on the opponent, etc, etc...) *Guard cancelling can be repeated up to 12 times in a string of hits. *''Convalesce'' recovers 20% of base BRV; 30% if BRV is 50% less than base BRV. Auto-activates the moment Yuan enters Ex. *Yuan will always perform Ex versions of Red Sign: Cardinal Transit (bumped priority included). *''Antigen'' force activates even if Status Ailments bars her from using it; instantly removes all ailments. Auto-activates the moment Yuan enters Ex. *New BRV attack: "Revelation" executed by pressing R + , which Yuan throws a tag of light which then expands into the emblem of Sephirot on hit/reach traveling limit, locking down the opponent before smiting him/her with a searing light. Unblockable. *Just-Block Round Reversal inflicts all possible effects of Omni-counter + Ex versions'. In Ex, Just-Block version will also invariably turn opponent's BRV counter to 0. *''Crystal Breath/Wayward Wail/Grand Lightning/Sacred Sanction'' covers a wider area and inflicts the respective ailment(s) buffed on Yuan's blade. *Yuan can shoot up to 4 light rings in Lux Aeterna. :*In Ex, Lux Aeterna no longer burn meter and the 4th ring has 40% chance of turning the opponent's BRV to 0, Yuan can also fire a 5th ring, which deals HP damage according to Yuan's BRV counter x of rings the opponent is hit throughout the entire match. Instantly kills any God-type enemy bosses and force bypass all of their phases. Ignores any kind of support skill/barrier/buff/personal effects. ::*In Nelo Must Die, the 5th ring will instantly kill the player character if not dodged or blocked within 5 frames of its activation. *Full-invincibility on triggering Ex Mode, if the opponent attacks during her activation stance, BRV damage is added to her BRV counter and HP damage restores Yuan's health. :*Ailment(s) infliction can be stacked and lasts for 7 seconds. :*Convalesce will continue to boost BRV even if BRV counter is fully restored. :*'Reset' Ex Burst will always restore 50% of Yuan's Ex Meter; other element(s) unchanged. Warriors of Madness Omega 0 Status: Unplayble Azazel Prime Status: Unplayble Note: This only from of Azazel in the original game as phase 2, the Phase 1 is playable but only as DLC. *Gains all access to all moves. *Brave will decrease over time but will restore his HP. *Massive Attack and speed increase. *EX Mode no long take up EX Force but HP instead. *Gaining a new Ground/Aerial HP Attack only use for this form. *Blood Stingers will be active outside of EX mode. Blood Lust Alice Status: Unplayble *Alice is clothes and skins is cover with blood. *Ex Gauge regenerates slowly. Ex Gauge does not increase on Ex Mode. *Massive Speed increase. *Alice perform faster Chain combos and able use two Chain Brave attacks during combos. Yomi Ryuu Status: Unplayble *Ryuu uses his EX mode appearance with out the wings and gains the wings during EX Mode. *Ex Gauge regenerates slowly. Ex Gauge does not increase on Ex Mode. *Ryuu sounds more demonic compare to normal form. *Ryuu no longer has Decay and Soul of Yomi affects outside of EX mode. *Speed increase. *All Ryuu's attacks now have Iai Strike. *Ryuu now has Regen during EX Mode and Bone Piercer allow him break though any guard. *Gains a EX mode attack only use when facing Kasumi call My Beloved, where Ryuu grabs her and tries to absorb her within him, if Kasumi doesn't break free she automatically loses. Undying Gin *Status: Unplayable *Gin's hair is much longer and more wildly styled; in addition, his coat is ragged and damaged. *EX Gauge is locked and EX Mode is unusable. *Massive Attack increase. *Defense is halved, but Gin gains the Immortal Regen ability, which heals him at 3x the normal rate and never expires. *Every attack has Crimson Armor. In addition, HP attacks can no longer break Crimson Armor. *All assist attacks automatically fail against Undying Gin. Ouroboros Coatl Status: Unplayble *Ex Gauge regenerates slowly. Ex Gauge does not increase on Ex Mode. *Massive Speed increase. *Poison status lasts for 30 seconds. *Coatl gains access to all his attacks plus news ones. *Ouroboros Alpha and Omega are faster now, and Coatl can use multiple attacks from them. *Gains new guard attack Snake Skin, that poison the opponent when block, and telporting attack call Devour, that has Ourboros devour him and take him away from the player. *Two new Attacks, Power of Death and Power of Life performing same as Selena and Divina's EX mode attack *On Ex Mode, new ability Auto-Poison affects player when near to them, and Fear Eater, allow him to gain double the HP from Regen when he near the player or triple HP gain when facing a female opponent. Fallen Zane Status: Unplayable *Ex Gauge regenerates slowly. Ex Gauge does not increase on Ex Mode. Cycle 12 Characters Fallen Max Status: Unplayable *EX Gauge increases at 1.5x rate, and decreases by 1/2 rate during EX Mode. *All moves have increased range and power. *Brave -> Brv2Brv -> HP combo can now lead right back into Brave -> etc without losing the enemy to hitstun frames. Requires precise technique... which the CPU at this difficulty has in spades. *Paroxystic Fire/Icicle/Earth all have more brutal animations and less recovery frames. Each hit of them has the potential to deal HP damage. *The EX Mode ability Elemental Chaos' effects are greatly buffed. Goddess Selena Status: Playble During Cycle 12 story with her battle with Ouroboros Coatl *Selena uses her EX mode Appearance without the scythe wings and gains them during EX mode *Ex Gauge regenerates slowly. Ex Gauge does not increase on Ex Mode. *Able to steal Brave from her opponent with her Brave attacks. *Cure heals double the Brave then before. *Nyx's Cry gains Iai Strike. *Selena Power of Death move as less charge but loses is %1 instead KO but deals damage base on her opponent Brave and breaks Auto-Life status. DLC Goddess Divina Status: Unplayble *Divina uses her EX mode Appearance without the blade wings and gains them during EX mode *Ex Gauge regenerates slowly. Ex Gauge does not increase on Ex Mode. *Power of Life effect works outside of EX mode and restore 50% HP when use. *Divina's Regen becomes Regen+ allow her gain twice much HP then normal. Chaotic May Status: Unplayble *Massive Speed and Magic increase. *Able quick perform one Brave attack after another as they were chain attacks. *The Ultimate Wall uses more spells attacks after blocking. *Apocalyptic Ultima takes less time to charge. Elder Draken Status: Randomly has a 1% chance of being selected when playing as Draken *Draken's eyes glow pure red and his scales are permanently aglow with pure black beams of light. In EX Mode, his wings grow to a gigantic size. *EX Gauge increases with a 10% higher speed; EX Mode cannot end unless Draken is hit by a HP attack. *Every stat is increased by 50%. *Between the Lines and Running in Circles have shorter recovery frames and much more brutal animations upon connect. *Blind not only blinds the enemy, but also has a 25% chance of causing Brave Break instantly. *Confuse's effects do not expire, and can only be reversed by another Confuse spell hitting successfully. *Opening Cut now has 11 hits instead of 1; the chance for a critical increases by 5% for each successive hit. *Windmill creates 7 tornadoes of wind instead of 1. Category: Dissidia Calamitas Infinita